Strange Dreams
by Throughout TheStorm
Summary: Demi just started College with her friends and her roommate is "The most obnoxious person ever." Although, the first night she wakes up with the most strangest dream and notices her roommate waking up from some too? What could be going on and why?
1. Chapter 1

**Strange Dreams**

**Demi's POV**

College, finally, I made it to college. No more high school drama, only mature people. Also, no more stupid groups; There's not a group of preps, a group of football players, nerd, nothing, they just mix in. I get to do whatever I want too! No mother nagging at you, or anything. I am free. This is going to be the best years ever! The best part is I'm here with my best friends, Hannah, and Jazzy.

"Demi!" I winced at the sudden shout and quickly prepared for a tackle I know is coming. I fell to the ground after feeling something heavy hit my back. I only chuckled though and rolled her off me.

"Hannah!" I whined. I then rolled over and pushed her off me. Gosh, she's such a pain to deal with, but I love her nonetheless. She laughed and kissed my cheek. Hannah then murmured a good morning against my cheek. "Morning." I mutter with a smile and nuzzle my nose into hers.

Hannah and I always act couple like. We just grew up that way together. We always get asked if we're dating, we just laugh and smirk at them. I and Hannah find it funny how they groan when they don't get a proper answer from us. Hannah and I met in the sixth grade. We've been friends ever since. I love Hannah; she's so beautiful and crazy. When Hannah hangs out with her boyfriend, Zach, we still act couple like. She even cuddles with me instead of him. He doesn't mind though, he finds it cute. That's what I like about him, Zach doesn't mind our relationship.

"Where's Jazzy?" I ask sweetly sitting in the grass and playing with her hair. She shrugs and I nod dazing off. After a while I feel her swarm and turn around tackling me to the ground again, her blonde hair curtaining us. I smile and chuckle speaking up. "What's your dorm number babe? Let me see your pink slip." I whisper and look into her blue eyes seeing her excited over nothing. I liked that about her, it was hard to put her in a bad mood unless you seriously did something wrong, like if her phone broke into pieces, she wouldn't be too mad, just a little upset.

Hannah goes through her bag and pulls out a pink slip. I take it from her and frown seeing the number on it. "What?" She whimpers and looks at my slip, frowning at it. "We don't have the same dorm. Well, I hope I'm with Jazzy at least!" She gets up and notices someone. She then quickly scatters off and runs up to the brown haired girl. I smile watching them and sit up.

"Hannah, Demi." Jazzy giggled. She hugged Hannah and smiled. "How are you love birds?" She joked. Hannah laughed and gave her, her slip. Jazzy checked it and smiled. "Same dorm." She then smirked. "This means, you and Demi can't sleep and snug up together. Oh my gosh! How will you two survive these years?!" I roll my eyes and grin.

"Shut up Jazz." I stand to my feet and walk over wrapping my arm around Hannah's shoulders. "We still have the holidays. We live right next door to each other." I smirk and kiss Hannah's temple. She chuckles and wraps her arms around me. "I need to go put my things up in my dorm. You two should do that too and then come to my dorm when you two are finished. Sound good?" I ask and run my fingers in Hannah's hair. She closes her eyes and nods with a grin.

Jazzy smiles and rolls her eyes. "Come on Han. We'll see her later, you will be fine." She jokes again and grabs her wrist tugging her off. Hannah laughs and looks back at me with a smile. I love my friends.

When I walk onto my floor I hear loud music playing down the hall. I raise an eyebrow and look at my pink slip again seeing my room number, 265. I groan getting closer to the music and grit my teeth. I can't believe I'm going to have to deal with a neighbor who plays this loud of music. I finally stand in front of the door to my dorm and my eyes widen, its coming from my room… Great. I open the door and see a girl with dark brown hair on her bed singing along to the screaming music while hanging up a poster, she hasn't noticed me yet, but she will once I walk over to the radio. I turn down the music and she quickly turns around with a glare. "Hey! What gives?" She snaps and hops down.

I raise an eyebrow and place my hands on my hips. "Excuse me? It was too loud, sorry." I roll my eyes and toss my bag on the bed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Pick that up." She growls. "And don't touch my radio, ever again." She spits at me bitterly. You have got to be kidding me, please tell me this isn't my roommate.

"I'm Demi, nice to meet you." I say sarcastically. "Look, I'm not picking up anything. This is my dorm too." I state handing her the pink paper.

She snatches it from me and backs up sitting on her bed. She then glares my way and sets it aside. "Selena." She mutters under her breath and looks away. Selena then gets up and lets out a heavy breath. "Well, looks like we're going to have to set some ground rules if I'm living with you."

I knot my eyebrows together and stand up. "Well the hell is that supposed to mean?" I ask a little hurt, _a little_.

Selena chuckles lightly. "You're obviously a girly girl so I'm guessing you have make-up and shit. You also seem like the one to do their homework and read at night." She says simply and stands up on her bed again fixing her poster of Tears of Blood, whoever that is.

"Judging a book by its cover? Well I can do that too." I growl and walk over, looking up at her angry.

"Give me your best shot." She turns to glare at me and looks down at me with crossed arms.

I huff and speak, "You're the girl who likes to bitch at anyone with no problem, feeling like you run the place, don't take shit from anyone, you don't care to hurt people's feelings, and you-"

"Demzy!" I look over at the door and see Hannah running over. I quickly catch her in my arms and move some hair out of her face.

"What's up, babe?" I whisper and put my focus on her seeing her with red eyes like she's been crying. She buries her face in my shoulder and I frown running my hand in her hair. "Hey, what's wrong?" I ask again and sit down on my bed holding her.

I then see Jazzy walk in and sigh. She then sees Hannah and walks over sitting next to me. "She was putting up a picture and it fell, hitting her in the cheek." She says rubbing Hannah's back. I frown and lift her head to look at her cheek, which is red and will leave a bruise. I lean in and place a kiss on her cheek bone before tucking some hair behind her ear. Remember how I said she doesn't get into to too many bad moods? Okay so, she doesn't, but then again she doesn't take physical pain well. If is was something that didn't physically hurt her, she then wouldn't care too much.

"I'm sorry Han." I whisper. She sniffs and nods rubbing her cheek. "Why don't you stay in here while I put my stuff up? Then we can all go get ice cream or something." I smile and look over at Jazzy who nods.

"I'll leave you two alone." She winks and leans over kissing Hannah's head. I smile and roll my eyes before looking over at Hannah and rubbing my thumb on her temple. Jazzy smiles and gets up looking over at Selena who's in the same position, her arms crossed and standing on her bed. "Who's this?"

I look over at Selena and Jazzy and sigh. "That's Selena, my roommate. I wouldn't try to talk to her though, she's a bitch." I state with a roll of my eyes and then pull Hannah into my chest.

"I'm not too fond of you either." She growls and looks to Jazzy before turning around and putting the last tact in her poster. Selena then gets down and walks over to her desk digging through her box. Jazzy looks over at me mouthing an 'I feel sorry for you' before smirking and leaving.

I chuckle and at Hannah kissing her forehead then setting her to the side as I get up. I go over and pick up my first box bringing it to my bed and taking out some pictures. I smile seeing the first three pictures and set them on my bed. "Hannah, care to do the honors?" I grin running my fingers in her hair. I had a bad habit with playing with the girl's hair. It was just so relaxing; I don't know why I love it so much, I just do. I see Hannah smile and pick up the one of me and her at the beach. In the picture I was kissing her temple with my sunshades on in a bikini and she was wrapped in a towel with shades on, her hair was wet though. I laugh lightly when she gets up and hangs it above my bed.

After a while we were done with the first box and were now lying on my bed playing with my IPad. It was silent; it has been since Jazzy left. Selena didn't speak a word, and minded her own business. There were only a few words that came from me and Hannah. I had my arm around her shoulder and she and I were taking turns playing a game on the IPad. It was funny watching her make faces when I beat her. It was so cute too.

"Argh! Demi!" She whined and rolled on top of me. I smiled and laughed setting the IPad on my bedside table. "Stop being means." She pouted. I smiled more and kissed her nose.

"I'm not." I state and hear a ring go off once. Hannah grabbed her phone from her pocket and looked at the screen.

"Jazzy wants me. I'll be back later with her for our ice cream." She smiled and leant down kissing my cheek. I nod and sit up watching her run out of the room.

When the door closed Selena turned to me and raised an eyebrow crossing her arms. "Well, I got one thing wrong about you." She smirked and leaned against the wall.

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow and got up tucking my hands in my pockets. "What are you talking about?" I ask confused as I walk over to my third box, which is my last and pull out my pillow and blanket. I set it them on my bed and look back into the box seeing other personal items.

"I didn't know you rolled that way." Selena said sitting on her bed. I noticed she was done unpacking and looked on her side of the dorm seeing the way she decorated it. It looked really good actually. It had band posters, signs, she had a cool lava lamp and other things. I always thought lava lamps were kind of stupid, but she made it work. I then looked back at her looking dumbfound. She must have noticed I was lost because she spoke up again. "You're gay. I didn't know that."

My face goes blank trying to figure out what she was talking about. I then remembered Hannah and let out an 'Ohh.' In realization. "Hannah and I are just really close friends." She gives me a look saying 'you've got to be kidding me' and I sigh. "I'm serious. I mean, I am gay, but not for Hannah." I chuckle. "She's straight and has a boyfriend. Plus, even if she was gay, I wouldn't jeopardize our friendship like that." I shrug and turn back to my bed starting to make it.

Selena huffs lightly and I turn around and give her a look. She notices and holds her hands up. "Hey, I'm not saying anything; I find it hot, but seriously? You'd totally get with Joe-anna if you could. There's no hiding that."

I looked at her a little shocked, not because of the Hannah thing, but because she finds it hot. What does that mean? Is she gay too? Man, I hate that word, gay, why label you? "You find it hot?" I ask surprised a little and then turn to finish making my bed. I sit on it and look at Selena, watching her play on her phone. "And it's _Hannah_."

"Whatever," She mutters then nods and looks up, setting her phone aside. "Yeah. I mean, that doesn't mean I'm into you." She glares. "I'm not gay, I'm not straight, I'm me. If I want someone, I go get them without a problem." She smirks placing her elbows on her knees and intertwining her fingers sitting kind of like a guy would.

I bite my lip and process it before simply nodding. "I'm going to catch up with my friends." I say standing up and grabbing my phone. I then walk out for the room.

Later on after I spent the rest of the day with my friends I walk into my dorm seeing Selena's gone. I smile happy I can relax and have some time to myself. Once I've changed into my tank top and pajama shorts I crawl in bed and lay there looking at the pictures on my wall of me and my friends. I smile at them and notice one that Hannah put up. It was hanging on the wall across from my bed, above my desk. The picture had me, Jazzy, and Hannah on it. I had Hannah on my back and Jazzy was leaning over and pressing her forehead to my temple smiling at me. I loved that picture; no one could ever replace my friends. They have been with me throughout it all. We barely ever fight, unless it was a fight over video games, yes, we are secret gamers. I smile and look at the rest of the pictures; I come across on one my desk in a frame. It was an image of me, my older sister Dallas, my younger sister Maddie, and my mom and step dad. I missed my family, but it was a great feeling to be free also. I found myself falling asleep and turned my lamp off, drifting to sleep.

"Princess, I never meant to hurt anyone! I was just trying to help!"

"I know, I know, but he doesn't. Look, you need to leave before my father finds you here. It would be worse if he found you with me. Please, just leave, I'll take care of it all."

"No! I can't leave, not without you. I love you, Mitch." She cried.

"Shh. Don't let them hear you. I love you too Alex." I whispered running my fingers down her cheek. "Leave, quickly. They're coming!" I quickly whispered hearing the horses hooves hit the ground.

"Mitchie, I-I can't. I'm sorry." She said through tears. Her eyes widened in horror looking passed me. I turned around quickly and saw two men charging after us in armor. I gasped and grabbed her hand running. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

"Alex!" I cried out.

I gasped awakening. "Oh my gosh." I breathed out. I then heard whimpering from the other side of the room and looked over seeing Selena swarming in bed. I raised an eyebrow and walked over placing a hand on her back.

She jolted away and I quickly moved off the bed. "D-Demi?" She breathed out. I bent down and grabbed her hand.

"I'm here. You we're having a bad dream." I whispered. Her eyes softened and she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Selena then eyed me and sat up turning on the lamp.

I looked at her confused, but before I could ask she spoke up. "You look just like her, but-but your bangs are longer." She murmured. I'm guessing she was talking about the dream she was having, but now that I think about it, Selena does look a lot like the Alex I had a dream about. That's so weird. "Did you have a bad dream too?" She questioned seeing how I was breathing a bit harsh, although I'm calming down.

I nodded and got up. "Yeah, sorry." I said in a raspy voice from my sleep.

"Here, come on." Selena said tiredly and lifted her blanket. Too tired to argue, I accepted and crawled in her bed. Her arm swung around my waist lazily and she buried her face in my neck trying to sleep again. Gosh, she was so comfortable, and oddly enough, I felt complete.

I didn't go to sleep straight away; I couldn't help, but think about my dream and Selena's. It was so weird how our dreams were both bad and we both had dreams with people who looked like each other. I tried not to think about it too much though; I needed sleep for tomorrow when we go check out our schedule.

**Like it? Write a review about it and I just might make it into a story.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay babe," I sighed and shook my head. "I give up, you win, again."

Hannah just chuckled at me and put the cards in a pile, pulling out another card that was in her sleeve. "No way! You cheater!" I yelled and tackled her to the bed. She squealed and laughed, which made me smile. I love her laugh, nothing could compare to it.

I then heard the door open and looked over to see Selena walk in with no expression on her face; she didn't even look over at me, just focused on her side of the room. After what happened the other night we didn't speak at all.

When I woke up on her bed the next morning she was gone. I only saw her late at night now, like she's been ignoring me. Today is the first I saw her in the day.

The dreams still go on though. Even if I wake up, they will continue when I go back to sleep. They only didn't continue once, that was when I was with Selena, in her arms...

I kept my eyes on her, watching her look for something. "What are you looking for?" I whispered, keeping my voice down to be polite. Selena didn't respond and kept looking through some papers. I noticed a piece of paper on the floor next to her and cleared my throat. "Selena?" I whispered again. "Below you."

She looked down and grabbed it, looking over it then quickly left. I sighed and turned back to Hannah. She looked over my face and then leaned over kissing my nose. I chuckled and sat up. "Come on; let's go see how Jazzy is."

I and Hannah made it to her and Jazzy's room and Hannah walked right inside giggling and running over to Jazzy. I laughed and followed her in the room, shutting the door behind me. Jazzy was standing there in some shorts and a bra, her shirt hanging on her left arm and her right arm around Hannah. "Hey Hun," She laughed quietly and kissed her head.

I smiled at that and reached over grabbing Hannah's arm and bringing her to me so Jazz could finish getting dressed. "What are your plans for today?" I asked sitting on her bed and watching her pull her shirt over her head.

Once she was dressed she grinned at me and then walked over to her desk, grabbing her hair brush and brushing through her hair. "I figured since Hannah's boyfriend is coming to get her tonight for their date night, you and I could go check out one of the Frat parties I got invited too."

"Zach is coming tonight?" I asked Hannah and she lights up instantly nodding fast. I laugh and put my hand under her chin grabbing it slightly to stop her. "Okay there, someone misses him."

"I _do_!" Hannah coos and falls back on the bed. I poke her stomach and glance over at Jazzy seeing her face fall a bit. I raise an eyebrow and ignore it for now, assuming she wouldn't want to talk about it now.

"Anyways, that sounds really fun Jazz." I say standing up and walking over to her, moving behind her and taking her hair in my hands, combing it with my fingers. "Just me and you, we haven't done that in a while." I state and then think back to the last time we actually did hang out by ourselves. I don't think I can remember a time we didn't hang out together without Hannah. I feel like it's been since before Hannah came along. And damn, that was years ago. I mean sure we had the same classes in high school without Hannah, but to hang out after school or something like that? I don't think we ever have…

Jazz sighed and let a small grin place on her lips, "I know." She tucked some hair behind her ear and turned around staring at me for a moment. I looked at her confused and then took a step back clearing my throat. "When's Zach coming Han?"

"In about an hour."

"Then get up so you can get ready silly!" I pulled her up off the bed and I and Jazz instantly prepared her for her date.

An hour and a half later Jazzy and I are on our way to McDonalds to pick something up to eat before we get to the party. We sing along to the radio in my car and laugh telling each other random stuff. When we pull up in the parking lot I look over at her after putting the car in park and smile watching her look down at her phone and singing. I let out a chuckle and then turn off the car. "Come on crazy fuck." I nudge her and we both get out.

Once we have our meal and table we dig in and I hear her start laughing. I look up at her and cock my head to the side laughing a little myself. "What?" I ask and sip my pop.

"It's just been so long Dems." She shakes her head with a smile. "I miss it."

"Oh shut up or you're going to get me all mushy before the party!" I tell her throwing a fry at her. She laughs and catches it, barely, before eating it then sticking her tongue out. "Loser." I smirk.

After we ate we headed to the Frat party Jazzy said she was invited to. When we pulled onto the side of the road where there was a ton of other cars, we heard the music already and saw so many people walking around and acting like dumbasses. Me and Jazzy got out of the car and shut the doors, locking the car up then laughing when we looked at each other. "You ready to have some fun?" She asked and all I had to do was lead the way inside.

"Holy crap Jazz, there's so many people here." I said as she led me to the table where the drinks were at.

"Well duh Dems. Hence the word Frat." She smirked handing me a beer. I took it from her and looked at it for a moment, giving her a shy smile. "Oh come on Demi. Live a little. You're at college for Christ sake! One beer is not going to kill you. It's not like you haven't drank one before, remember?" She pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry and hey, let's not bring that up." I warned and popped the tab, watching it fizz out of the can. Jazzy tapped her beer to mine and drinking it. I took a small sip and felt the alcohol run down my throat. "Oh my gosh." I quickly said. I've only drank one other time, and it was back in high school. Jazzy threw a small party with our other friends. We all were pretty drunk and I got stupid for a moment there and went skinny dipping with two other girls. All though I purposely got drunk that night because of what happened the day before. My friends promised to never speak of that night again, and they kept it.

Jazz smiled and looked around before pointing outside in the back. "Let's go see what's going on over there." She told me over the loud music. I followed not really knowing what to do anyways and saw a bunch of people playing beer pong on the tables and other things, mostly acting stupid. "Wow, look at all the- Demi?" Jazzy said stepping in front of me noticing I wasn't paying attention, but how could I when my eyes were set on someone over by the beer pong table, who looked absolutely beautiful?

She was wearing tight black skinnies and a band shirt with the logo for 'Ughh' across it. The way she was holding her bottle of beer and laughing at some guys, who were playing against her, she looked amazing. Especially how the light from the pool was hitting her. Her smile was reaching her eyes at the moment and I wish I could-"Demi!"

"Huh? What?" I said quickly and looked at Jazzy. "Sorry, it's just, I'll be right back okay?" I smile apologetically and walked over to where Selena was. She threw the ping pong ball to her opponent's cups and made it in, letting out a 'Yes!' and high fiving the guy on her team. "Selena?" I cleared my throat to get her attention.

Selena looked over at me and raised her eyebrows, "What the hell are you doing here and what do you want?" She huffed and chugged some of her beer down. "Come on pussy make it in, my bottle's almost gone and I'm thirsty." She smirked.

I bit my lip and looked over the table examining the score. If her side would make just two more shots, they would win. "Why are you so upset with me? I haven't done anything wrong I don't think." I said a bit hurt. "Try to tilt your wrist back a little." I quickly told her and fixed her wrist position and the ball before she threw. "Now throw."

Selena growled a little when I did that, but did what I said anyways and made it in. She then looked a bit surprised and glanced at me. "Why are you over here? Don't you have someone to be with?" She asked pointing to Jazzy.

I looked back at her and then sighed. "I can talk to you too. I just want to know why you are so upset with me. Tell me and I'll leave you alone." I begged.

She tossed the ball into the cup again and smirked happy with herself since she just won. "Pay up." She said finishing her beer and grabbing the money from the guy who played her, then walking over to the ice chest. I followed and set my can aside. "Look, Munroe, I'm not upset with you okay? Just forget about it and we can talk later." Selena grabbed another beer bottle and turned to me, faking a grin. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make fun of the nerds trying to fit in over there." She pointed inside and left.

I watched Selena leave and then felt a hand on my shoulder. "Come on Dems, let's go hang out with Nate and his friends. He's the one who invited me." Jazzy smiled and lead me upstairs on the terrace.

About an hour later, I, Jazz, Nate, and his friends were all sitting around talking and laughing. Jazzy was wasted and so were her friends, but they could somewhat control themselves. I smiled and let out a couple laughs myself so it would seem like I'm interested in whatever they were talking about. But I was really looking out over the yard watching everyone make a fool of themselves.

I couldn't get Selena off my mind for some reason. Why did I have such an interest in this girl? It's not like she's done anything for me, beside make my nightmares go away. But that was only once and she's so rude! I sighed and tried to find her in the yard, but I couldn't find her at all. So I excused myself telling them I was going to the bathroom.

I walked up and down the halls, searched the living room and yard. I even looked through the rooms. I couldn't find Selena anywhere. I hoped she went back to the dorm so she was safe and not lost and drunk. Well, lost anyways. I know she's probably plastered. I then took out my phone and texted Jazz that I wasn't feeling good and was going back to my dorm. Knowing her right now though she probably won't notice I'm gone till she wants to leave, which will be in the morning most likely.

Once I made my way outside in the front, I saw someone over by a tree, sitting on the ground with two empty bottles of beer and one full in their hand. I squinted and walked up more trying to figure out if it was Selena or not, it wasn't. I groaned and went to my car, getting in and starting the engine up; thankful I only drank two beers so I could drive safely.

I got two traffic lights down the road before slowing down when I saw a girl walking down the side walk. "Is that? Oh brother. Damnit Selena!" I whined and parked on the side of the road, getting out and shutting the door. "Selena stop, wait!" I called and ran over to her, grabbing her wrist. "What are you doing? You're completely shattered, walking around alone. Are you insane? Get in the car, come on." I looked over her face and then took the beer from her.

"What? No! You don't tell me what to do!" She whined trying to grab the beer. I quickly tossed it in the trashcan next to the bench and then grabbed her wrist again.

"No, Come on Sel, in the car." I said firmly and opened the door.

"She kidnapping me! Help!" Selena yelled and I gasped pushing her in and shutting the door, looking around to see if anyone heard her then running to the driver's side and getting in. "You just kidnapped me, meanie." She pouted and crossed her arms.

I reached over and buckled her up before doing the same and driving off to our dorms. "Well, be lucky. I saved you. Because of your stupid drunk ass, you could've got into a lot worse walking around like that. Selena what were you thinking? You could've asked for a ride back. I would've been happy to take you..." I said disappointed.

The car went silent and I glanced at Selena then the road. "Whenever you need me Selena I'll be there. Here, let me program my number in your phone. I know we don't know each other well enough yet, but I'm always there for people no matter what. Okay?"

Selena looked over at me with a glare then huffed and rested her chin in her hand looking out the window staying silent. I just shook my head and drove silently as well not wanting to argue tonight anyways.


End file.
